


L Is For Love Unbounded

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 word drabble, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean finally says those three little words to his brother...or does he?
Kudos: 21





	L Is For Love Unbounded

"You know I love you, don't you, Sammy?"

Sam stilled, fingers hovering over his laptop, startled by such an unexpected declaration from his no-chick-flicks big brother.

'Umm," he spluttered, unsure if Dean was playing some baiting game.

After a moment's hesitation, he turned.  
Dean was dozing in the chair, eyes closed.

Sam allowed a half-smile to illuminate his features, Dean had been talking in his sleep, thank god, because Sam wouldn't have known how to answer, other than to reciprocate the sentiment.

Secure and warm in his brother's love, he resumed his research, "I love you too" on his lips.


End file.
